herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bailey Turner
Bailey Turner is a character on Neighbours. Story Bailey moves to Erinsborough with his family and he befriends Rani Kapoor and Callum Jones. Callum warns Bailey away from Rani, as he does not want to compete for her affections. After someone breaks into Number 32, Bailey hides a large sum of money in a garden gnome and keeps guard with a cricket bat through the night. When his brother, Mason, arrives, Bailey tells him that he believes Robbo Slade was behind the break-in. Bailey then explains that following the warehouse robbery involving Mason and Robbo, he found some money in the back of their mother's car and thinks Robbo has come for it. It also emerges that Bailey was caught up in the robbery when he tried to stop Mason, but their father protected him. Bailey and Mason discover the gnome has gone, but they later find it in Sheila Canning's garden and get the money back. After Mason is arrested for another armed robbery, Bailey decides to tell the police about his part in the Mount Isa robbery and he is given a caution. Rani casts Bailey in the lead role of her play. Bailey develops feelings for Rani and they share a kiss. When Callum finds out, he fights with Bailey. Rani reluctantly agrees to stop being friends with Bailey. When Callum catches Rani and Bailey talking, he starts another fight. Callum pushes Bailey, who trips and hits his head, before falling into the pool. Callum pulls Bailey out and Karl Kennedy resuscitates him. Callum repairs his friendship with Bailey and Rani by arranging a date for them. Rani and Bailey's relationship ends when Rani leaves for England. A depressed Bailey allows himself to be manipulated by his teacher Gem Reeves. Gem convinces Bailey to hack into Kate Ramsay's email account, where they find an unsent email detailing her one-night stand with Kyle Canning. Gem uses the email to end her cousin, Georgia's engagement to Kyle. When Bailey realizes that he is culpable in Gem's revenge, he exposes her. Bailey later arranges a meeting and suggests Gem talks to the police. Gem gets angry and leaves. Bailey helps Josie Mackay out with an assignment and they begin dating. When Bailey learns that he has a half-sister that was adopted, he tries to find her. Bailey finds Lisa Tucker, who fits the criteria for Lauren's daughter, but a blood test shows she is not related to Lauren. When Jayden Warley challenges Bailey to a fight, Bailey gives him alcohol to get him to change his mind. Jayden later invites Bailey to hang out with him and Bailey gets drunk. Josie breaks up with Bailey and he continues to drink with Jayden and his friends. Josh Willis advises Bailey to stop drinking and helps him hide the fact that he has stolen half of Lou's homemade alcoholic ginger beer. Jayden begins bullying Bailey at school. Paige Novak also realizes Bailey has a problem with alcohol and covers for him when he steals from the till at Harold's Store. When Matt and Lauren learn of Bailey's drinking problem, they get Sonya Mitchell to counsel him. Paige is revealed to be Lauren's daughter and Bailey is the most accepting of her half-siblings. Bailey applies to space camp and sets up an astronomy club, where he meets his rival Alice Azikiwe. Alice and Bailey's rivalry eventually develops into a relationship. Bailey decides to pull out of the interview for space camp for Alice, but she talks him out of it. Alice gets into space camp and their relationship ends when she leaves for the United States. Bailey, Amber and Paige learn that they, along with Mason, own Number 32. Matt and Lauren buy the house from them as they do not want to be their children's tenants. Shortly after, they discover the money for the house has been stolen and Bailey admits that it may be his fault, as he was talking to a Russian girl on the internet and may have downloaded some key logging software, allowing her to steal the money. Matt blames Bailey for the family's financial problems and Bailey is tempted to drink again. Lauren later finds a bottle of wine in Bailey's bag. Paige encourages Bailey to join Brad's training session for an upcoming fun-run. Bailey pushes himself too hard and collapses. He recovers and Matt helps him train. Matt dies after being involved in a hit-and-run and Bailey struggles to cope. He lashes out at Daniel and then trashes Matt's memorial. Bailey begins drinking again and he lashes out at Jayden and Brad, accusing the latter of trying to take his father's place. After spending the day drinking with Jayden and impersonating a police officer, Bailey lashes out when Lou confronts him, shoving him into the kitchen counter. Lauren later has him charged with impersonating a police officer. Lauren, Paige, Amber and Sonya hold an intervention, but Bailey refuses to listen to them. He later steals a car from the garage. Bailey tells Lou that he wants to get away from the sadness in the house, and he agrees to move to Brisbane with Lou. Gallery Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male